Memorias de una Reina
by Son Airi
Summary: Comenzaré esta historia desde mucho antes de convertirme en Reina de la raza más poderosa del universo...
1. Chapter 1

Comenzaré esta historia desde mucho antes de convertirme en Reina de la raza más poderosa del universo...

* * *

Las viejas historias cuentan que nuestra raza fue salvada por los Tsufuru del espacio, otros cuentan que desde tiempos remotos fuimos tratados como esclavos... y yo sinceramente concuerdo con lo segundo, por que yo estuve ahí, viví el día en que Vegeta cansado del trato de los Tsufuru, decidió revelarse...

* * *

Era un día cálido en el planeta Veyita, la época del año donde el calor era casi insoportable y dábamos gracias por nuestras "acogedoras cuevas" si es que les puede llamar así, mantenían la humedad de la noche y durante el día podíamos encontrar cierta comodidad dentro de ellas, y todo esto se nos permitía cuando los Tsufuru no nos obligaban a trabajar en las minas.

-Oye Gine, te gustaría ir a tomar algo después del trabajo, los chicos y yo estaría muy gustosos de que nos acompañaras...-Exclamo un Saiyan Alto corpulento y con una mirada que denotaba un poco de malas intenciones.

-No gracias iré a casa después del trabajo...- dijo una tímida Gine

-Vamos será divertido...- el hombre toma a Gine del braz.

-Estás lastimándome!-Exclama la chica.

-Hey! Chico rudo, por que no la dejas en paz?- exclamo otra voz femenina.

-Vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, Saiidi, tanto tiempo- exclamó el Saiyan

-Tu... tanto tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre... será mejor que la sueltes-

-o si no que? -

-Te las verás conmigo...- Saiidi toma la muñeca con el que el Saiyan sostiene a Gine y comienza a apretarlo con fuerza hasta que este la suelta.

-Buen chico...-

El Saiyan da media vuelta y se va maldiciendo.

Ambas chicas ríen a carcajadas después de aquel evento.

* * *

-Ahh! Que hermosa noche, después del calor insoportable de la tarde esto es el paraíso.-Saiidi se recuesta en el suelo y recarga su cabeza en un pequeño montículo de arena, la fogata a su lado iluminaba su pálida tez. -Recuerdas Gine, cuando veníamos a estas tierras a jugar y.. recuerdas a esa anciana Tsufuro que muy a menudo nos decía "nuestro futuro"?-

Gine levanto la mirada y contemplo las estrellas. -Eran tiempo mejores- suelta una risita.

-Recuerdas que fue lo que nos dijo la última vez antes de morir? -

-Si...-

-Una de ustedes nació para ser Reina...- Comenzó Saiidi.

-Y la otra dará a luz al guerrero más poderoso del universo...- Finalizo Gine

-No puedo creer que creyéramos esas cosas- Ríe Saiidi

-Lo sé suena tan absurdo...-

-Y dime Gine has escuchado los rumores? -

-A que te refieres? -

Saiidi se incorpora y observa a la chica.

-Recuerdas a ese sujeto llamado ...Veyita...-

Gine piensa un momento -Si, es el sujeto que hasta ahora es el campeón en las... peleas callejeras entre los más fuertes de las minas.-

-Así es, corre el rumor de que está planeando algo grande...-

-Y con algo grande te refieres a...-

-Una rebelión Gine... Veyita está planeando rebelarse contra los Tsufuru-

Gine duda un segundo -Eso es imposible! -Se levanta de un salto -Ellos... Ellos tiene una tecnología muy avanzada que podrían acabar con nosotros en segundos! Es... es impensable-

Saiidi se levanta -No es imposible Gine...somos fuertes, no tendremos armas, pero debido a las condiciones en las que vivimos han hecho que con cada nueva generación seamos más fuertes... son mencionar..-hace una pausa y ladea la cabeza- recuerdas, hace casi 8 años... lo que nos sucedió con la luna llena?

-No Saidii...yo... no recuerdo nada...-

Saiidi se sorprende- En Verdad Gine? No recuerdas en lo que nos transformamos cuando vemos la luna llena? -

-Disculpame pero no...- responde algo apena la chica

-No..no tienes por que disculparte, hay muchos que no lo recuerdan, debo decir que la mayoría no recuerda, somos solo unos pocos los que si...-

-Y volviendo al tema, cuando tiene pensando este supuesto Veyita empezar su rebelión?-

-No sé, vamos a averiguarlo -

* * *

* * *

Sabía que el lugar en donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones "secretas" no era lejos de donde Gine y yo pasábamos largas horas contemplando las estrellas, así que nos aventuramos en los alrededores...

-Estamos hartos de trabajar para estos enanos que se escudan en su maldita tecnología...- Dice enojado el que parece ser el líder del grupo.

-Cuando lo haremos? -Pregunta un hombre que a la vista parecía bastante alto a pesar de estar sentado, Saiidi lo reconoció inmediatamente, ese gracioso Bigote no pasaba desapercibido tan fácilmente.

-Debo hablar con el...-Los ojos de Saiidi brillaron con la luz de la fogata de aquel grupo.

-No Saiidii no- Gine trato de detenerla... fue inútil

-Debe ser pronto...la luna llena no tardara en aparecer en el cielo...-

El silencio reinó el lugar tras las palabras de Saiidi

-Que haces aquí? - Pregunta el mismo hombre corpulento del bigote.

-Vine a verlo a el...- Señala con su cabeza al lider del grupo.

-Y por que es eso?- Pregunta

-Por que tus hombres...- camina en dirección al líder. - no son exactamente lo que se puede considerar como discretos...- voltea su cuerpo hacia el hombre con el bigote y nota que en su muñeca lleva un vendaje. -Que tal va la muñeca? -

El hombre se limita a tocar su mano lastimada

-Nappa, hazte a un lado, quiero escucharla-

Saiidi se acerca al Lider

-Veyita, por toda la mina se rumora que planeas una rebelión contra los Tsufurus... cómo piensas hacerlo?-

Veyita se levanta y toma un lugar frente a Saiidi

-Eso es lo que intentamos planear en éste lugar...- Veyita camina alrededor de Saiidi

-Será mejor que tengas una estrategia pronto, falta menos de 1 semana para la luna llena...-

Veyita se detiene justo detrás de ella -Que hay con la luna llena...-

-Por lo que se rumora sobre ti, estoy segura que sabes a lo que me refiero, lo recuerdas no es así...- se gira para encontrarse con el rostro de Veyita. -Tu recuerdas lo que pasó hace 8 años cuando todos vimos la luna llena...-

-Cómo lo sabes?-

-He descubierto, que los Saiyajin que tenemos mayor nivel de pelea podemos recordar lo que sucede, sin embargo lo que menor nivel no tienen idea de lo que sucede...-

-Los Tsufurus, Tienen armas...-

-Nosotros... Tenemos la luna llena...- responde Saiidi -Pero... aún así necesitas un ejército por así decirlo, y debo confesar que no muchos Saiyans tienen el poder de pelea como tu o como los que están reunidos aquí...-

-Que sugieres entonces? -

-Enviar un mensaje...-

-Explícate...-

-debemos forzar a los ejércitos Tsufuru a que salgan de las ciudades, que los que no se pueden controlo los ataquen directamente y el resto de nosotros, tomaremos la ciudad, ya que podemos controlar nuestras acciones en ese estado, podremos causar daños mínimos y apoderarnos de sus ciudades... así no tendremos que empezar todo desde cero... -

-Nosotros Dijiste? Acaso planeas ayudar en todo esto? -

-Por su puesto, Soy Saiyajin, tengo sangre de guerrera...-

-Tiene agallas mujer, debo admitirlo, y tu plan no suena nada mal... pero como dices, necesito un ejército.-

-Entonces que tus reuniones secretas dejen de ser tan secretas... debes acercate a los peleadores de menor nivel... tendrán un poder de pelea bajo pero la batalla los llama, al igual que a ti y a mi...-

Veyita hace una mueca, la idea de lidiar con peleadores de menor nivel al suyo no le hacia mucha gracia.

-Nappa! - Grita Veyita. -Conoces a esta mujer? -

-Ah... si señor la he visto varias veces en la mina-

-Dime Nappa... acaso fue ella la que te causo ese daño en la muñeca...-

-Eh... si señor- Responde un poco apenado el Saiyan.

-Fuiste capaz de lastimar a uno de mis mejores hombres...-

-El se lo busco, estaba molestando a una amiga...-

-Es eso verdad Nappa...-

Gine escucha la conversación y se esconde tras unos arbustos cerca del lugar -Que haces Saiidi...- Piensa.

-Eh pues...-

-Quiero que pelees contra el nuevamente...- Veyita susurra al oído de Saiidi. -Si puedes recordar lo que dices recordar, no tendrás problema para mantener una batalla contra el... derrótalo y tal vez, te permita unirte a mi equipo de batalla...-

-No tengo que probarle nada a nadie...-

-Lo sé, pero como Saiyajin que eres, no le dirás no a una batalla, tu misma lo dijiste, está en tu sangre...-

Saiidi se limita a esbozar un sonrisa, Veyita tenía razón, su sangre guerrera no le permitía decirle no a una batalla que pintaba para ser bastante interesante...

-Nappa!- Grita Veyita. -Pelearas contra ella... veamos de lo que es capaz-

-Será un placer Veyita- Responde el grandulón.

Saidii aún le daba la espalda a Nappa, justo cuando siente su enorme mano tocar su hombro, reaccionando de inmediato y con una agilidad solo presente en la mujeres Saiyajin, da un salto y un giro hacia atrás, cuando tiene en la mira la nuca de Nappa no duda en acertarle una fuerte patada, dejando paralizado al Gran Saiyajin...

-Patético...-dice para si misma, y sin voltear atrás camina hacia donde se encuentra su amiga.

-Cual es tu nombre -Pregunta Veyita

Saiidi se detiene y epnas si gira el rosto -Saiido... no lo olvides...-


	2. 7 días

Capítulo 2

7 días

Después de aquel encuentro, todos sabíamos que el tiempo se nos estaba agotando, y los juegos tontos y conspiraciones ya no tenían cabida en nuestra agenda.

Sin embargo algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo que podría retrasar nuestros planes e incluso acabar con ellos...

* * *

Un día común para los Saiyajin transcurría, todos hacían lo que se "supone" debían hacer, extraer materiales preciosos de las minas para satisfacer la avaricia Tsufuru.

El descontento hacia esta forma de vida que les imponía día a día a los Saiyajin era cada vez más notoria, cada vez era menor la obediencia hacia quienes los vigilaban en horas laborales, más de uno fue confinado a los calabozos, y su estadía en aquellas lugares dependía del ánimo del agredido...

-Y has tenido noticias? - Pregunta Gine

-No, aún no, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo...- respondo

-Y veyita? Has sabido algo de él?-

-Tampoco, es como si se hubiese esfumad...-

A unos cuantos metros de nuestro lugar de trabajo un alboroto comienza a armarse, y todos nuestros compañeros comienzan a reunirse en aquel lugar.

-Maldito Tsufuru moriras aquí mismo! - Grita una voz masculina, la reconocí de inmediato.

-Veyita...- digo para mi misma

Era el, el que suponía dirigir nuestra rebelión estaba peleando contra uno de los guardias Tsufuru, lo tenía sometido en el piso acertando un golpe tras otro, los guardas compañeros claro que no se hicieron esperar y fueron al rescate de su compañero cuando logro ver tirado en el piso un extraño aparato que jamás había visto, todos conocíamos los diversos artefactos Tsufuru, conocíamos a la perfección los instrumentos que usaban para torturarnos...

El resto de los guardias lograron neutralizar a Veyita, no sin antes propinarle una fuerte descarga de uno de esos aparatos de los cuales todos estábamos familiarizados, lograron desmayarlo y llevarlo a los calabozos.

* * *

-Gine, ven ayúdame con esto-

Mi querida amiga no tarda en tomar su lugar a mi lado.

-Que es esto?, jamás había visto algo así...- mientras observa el extraño aparato que había recogido unas horas antes.

-Tu eres la experta en tecnología Tsufuru-

-Si bueno esto es algo nuevo, dame unos minutos y te diré lo que es...-

* * *

-Y listo!- Exclama Gine orgullosa al mismo tiempo que me despertó de una pequeña siesta que no pude evitar tomar...

-Y? que es -

-Al parecer es una especie de calendario lunar, observa – Gine toma el pequeño objeto circular, presiona una serie de botones a los costados y del centro se proyectan por encima del objeto una imagen del cielo nocturno, la luna aparece en lo alto de la imagen y nos damos cuenta que si la tocamos y mo vemos hacia un lado aparece la fase del día siguiente.

-Mira Gine, la luna llena! -

-Es vedad! Faltan exatamente...- recorre las lunas para contarlas – 7 días...-

-Ellos saben... los Tsufuru saben lo que pasa cada luna llena, es por eso que jamás habíamos visto estos aparatos...-

-Nos tienen miedo...- Finaliza Gine.

* * *

La celda era de un tamaño muy reducido , húmeda y fría apenas una tenue luz lograba iluminar ese pequeño lugar, a un costado la tenue luz de luna se filtraba.

Vestida con una larga capa y una capucha logré escabullirme hacia los calabazos Tsufuru.

El rechinido de la puerta logra que Veyita ponga su atención en mi...

-Quién eres? - pregunta en too agresivo.

-Así tratas a quien viene a rescatarte? -contesto al tiempo que retiro la capucha.

-No pedí rescate...-

-Lo sé pero te necesitamos allá arriba...- tomo asiento en una de las sillitas del lugar -no sé si seas consiente de la gravedad de tu caso y lo que representa que estés aquí encerrado...-

Veyita se limita a mirarme

-Que haces aquí? -

-Ya te lo dije, viene a sacarte de aquí- me quedo pensativa un instante – En realidad vengo a alentarte para que salgas de aquí, aquí mira...- saco el artefacto que robe de aquel guardia, logrando captar la atención de Veyita, enciendo el pequeño artefacto y le explico como funciona.

-Entiendes que tenemos solo 7 días para poder lograr nuestra libertas y se te ocurre golpear a un guardia y que te mantengan aquí encerrado por no sé cuanto tiempo? -

-por qué? - hace una pausa -Por qué me ayudas, por que te arriesgas a venir hasta aquí por mi?-

-No lo hago por ti...- Me levanto y voy hacia la pequeña ventana, la luz de la luna ilumina mi rostro -Lo hago por todos nosotros...- me vuelvo hacia el – Y por que creo que somos guerreros no esclavos...-

El semblante de Veyita cambia por completo, ahora parece un poco desconcertado.

-Mejor que nadie sabes que no eres el primero en intentarlo... - me dirijo hacia la puerta de la celda – y en definitiva no serás el último si fallamos.-

-Mis padres al igual que los tuyos supongo, murieron convencidos de ello, murieron creyendo que no debemos ser esclavos de nadie sino conquistadores y guerreros... es tu decisión ahora.-

Miro el pequeño objeto sobre la mesa -7 días...-

Veyita solo me ve alejarme.


End file.
